The Last Witches
by Ladies of Legends
Summary: There are only 5 witches left in the world. While getting trained by their eevees, they must stop the world from destruction, heal the Original One, and not get killed Ikari, Contest, Flavescent, Soulsilver, Oldrival and a little poke. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Witches

_When the Original One loses her ability to create witches and falls into slumber, Arceus is furious, and prepares to declare war against the humans, who are innocent. The Last Witches created must stop the angry Alpha __Pokémon __from supposedly avenging the attackers of his Creator. But the True Source of Evil won`t give up so easily, and the witches must face a sarcastic demon, a hair-flipping __dark __fairy, a cold-hearted vampire, a cocky warlock, and a dark alchemist. Oh, and they can`t fall in love, must bond with their partners, find each other, and go to the Lumin Region, a place of myth where the monsters after them are strongest, and wake the sleeping Original to calm Arceus down, all before the Winter Solstice, which is in less than three weeks. Hey, no one said it was easy, did they?_

Ikari, Contest, Soulsilver, Flavescent, and Oldrival, as well as a little Poké.

My first story, so go easy on me...

Reshiram:Dialga, you mean us, right?

Dialga:On with the story!

Reshiram:Dialga!

* * *

><p>She stood there, seemingly a child of merely eight years old. However, if one had seen her eyes, they would have at least noticed that she was no ordinary child, with eyes that constantly changed color. The Original One stood there, silently contemplating matters that most could not even begin to imagine.<p>

_On this sacred Lumin soil_

_With the seas at an angry boil_

_A figure stood lonely_

"_If only," she sighed, "If only,"_

_But blood was spilt_

_And all life would wilt_

_Everyone would be dead_

_Because the Angel`s wings stained red._

"Lousy poetry," sighed the girl. "But it`ll do."

She turned to face the silent man. "Well?"

"Naïve child." He spat. "A game? This is your idea?"

She smiled tightly. "Not merely a game, Damon. A bet, gamble if you please."

"You are mad, Angela."

She closed her eyes tiredly. "Then so mote it be." She whispered.

… _the Angel`s wings stained red._


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark woods, three figures stood. Closer look revealed them to be three women. One had golden hair that flowed to her waist. She paced around, muttering to herself. Another sat on a branch, chocolate brown curls surrounding her face. The last stood in the shadows, one with a serious countenance and long dark purple hair, braided and coiled. They were silent, until the blond tripped and bashed her toe into a tree.

"Hell, that hurt like fuck!" screeched the blond woman. She appeared to be around twenty years old. With her long golden hair, perfect features, and deep, dark green eyes, she was quite the beauty.

A short distance away, an innocent looking brunette frowned. "That sounded slightly awkward, Shauna." Blinking her child-like blue eyes innocently, she commented to her friend as she shrieked in pain.

Shauna frowned. "Yeah, it did." She started to think. "Hey Danielle," she called to the last girl, who stood in the shadows silently. "Which one sounds right, 'Hell, that hurt like fuck,' or 'Fuck, that hurt like hell'?"

The silhouetted Danielle only stiffened in response.

Shauna frowned. "Hey queenie!" she yelled, even though there wasn`t much distance between them. "Just cuz you`re high born royalty don`t mean you need to ignore us low nobles, dig?"

Danielle released a breath. "Shauna," she spoke. "When was the last time you saw Angela and the others?"

Shauna sniffed. "Playing the innocent angel, are we?" she demanded. "Well I got news for _you_, Dragon-Eyed Warrior. That part is pulled off only by Nancy here." She said, jerking her thumb to the pink-clothed female. "And anyways," she continued. "Pulling the others into this? I know you`re our mighty ruler, Tamer of Arceus, Empress of Lumin, Mistress of-"

"**Shauna, when was the last time you saw Angela!**"

The blonde blinked. Danielle wasn`t playing the game. She was serious. She was using The Voice. Shauna took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago, give or take a day."

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Finally, Danielle spoke.

"She`s in a coma."


	3. Chapter 3

Dialga-Third Chapter!

Reshiram-It`s longer this time!

Both-We don`t owe Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinnoh<strong>

Dawn hated nightmares.

Then again, most people did. Unfortunately, most people didn`t dream the same thing over and over again.

Every night, dreams where she drowned in a body of endless water tormented her.

The worst part was that her real life wasn`t much better than her dreams.

"Hey _Dee-dee_!"

Dawn gritted her teeth. Ursula and her gang always teased her, playing their daily game of 'Make the Loser cry'.

She hated her life. Her mother had drowned when she was five, and her father was always 'busy'. That was around the time her nightmares started…

_**SLAP!**_

A stinging pain in her cheeks brought her back to attention. Ursula was smirking, and her gang (a bunch of sluts with make-up caked _everywhere_) were giggling behind her.

"Oh look!" Ursula sneered. "Little _Dee-dee`s_ crying! Does little _Dee-dee_ miss her mommykins?"

The bell rang, saving her any more torture.

"See you later, _Dee-dee_."

"I wish my life would get better." She said quietly.

**Hoenn**

May was scared of falling asleep.

She tried _everything._ Sleeping pills, coffee, ice cream, sugar, even knocking herself out with a baseball bat (it only gave her a headache).

Nothing worked properly. It was extremely unfair. The fire hadn`t even been her fault!

May`s lips quivered. Desperate, she opened her eyes wide and urged the tears to return back to her eyes.

After managing to stop the tears, she stifled a yawn. May really missed Max, and her parents. Her thoughts drifted to the fire, then the nightmares starting soon after. Night after night, filled with the horror of fire devouring everything and anything, including herself.

Before the accident six months ago when her family had died, she was normal. She had friends she could tell things to, a family who loved and cared about her, and a house that felt like a home.

Now, she had no friends, a drunk aunt, and an apartment that stinked.

"May, you useless _brat!_"

May flinched, then stood up, hoping Aunt Coral wouldn`t start throwing things.

"I told you to clean this up!"

She obeyed silently, while wondering how her gentle mother could have had an older sister like Aunt Coral.

'If you`re real, Jirachi,' she prayed silently to the God of Shooting Stars and Wishes. 'I wish my life would get better.'

**Kanto **

Leaf never understood the point on dreams.

It wasn`t real, and it hurt you in the end. Useless.

But no, she just had to have those stupid nightmares every single Arceus-damned day!

The most frustrating part of it all? Her dreams didn`t make _sense_. What was the purpose of illusions where you were ripped to pieces by thorny vines?

It was official. Her mind was sick and twisted, like her crappy life.

If it wasn`t bad enough that her mom had named her _Leaf_ (Leaf of all things!), her dad was out with his so-called-friends, while she tried to survive in this crap-hole, filled with shitty people.

She had a friend, named Red once. Like everything good in Leaf`s life, he left, leaving her empty and broken.

Despite her nightmares, she preferred plants to human contact. She sneered when she thought of those 'meat-bags'.

But every now and then, she felt a pang in her heart seeing friends doing friend stuff.

"I wish my life would get better." Leaf whispered to her herbs, flowers, and tomatoes.

**Johto**

Lyra was sick of nightmares.

Ever since her parents had been run over by a drunk driver when she was two, she had had nightmares. She couldn`t remember not dreaming after that.

Councilors, psychologists, even her kindergarten teacher had laughed, saying she couldn`t remember that.

As she got older, they refused to see her, that they couldn`t help her if she lied.

That was fine with Lyra. They had always been uncomfortable as she described her dreams of her consciousness melting and mingling with the minds of millions of people, becoming them and losing herself.

At school, she was the freak. It didn`t matter to Lyra what they called her. She was constantly moved from foster home to foster home, as each of her adoptive families dropped her off, and left.

A tear fell, followed by another. Lyra had never asked for any of this!

"I wish," she sobbed. "I wish that my life would get better."

**Unova**

Iris believed that dreams were useless.

Maybe they meant something. Maybe they didn`t.

But still, the nightmares of being struck by lightning always visited her in her sleep.

She had had those nightmares for as long as she could remember, even when she ran away from the orphanage at eight.

Nobody cared about her. Alright, the Pokémon helped her, and some people left clothes and food for her near the forest, and Lenora had made sure that she knew her school stuff, but other than that, Iris couldn`t remember an act of kindness from anyone.

Sometimes she daydreamed (lovely way to rest your mind when you never could let your mind take a break) about being swept up by a Prince, and becoming a Princess, like those books. Iris always found flaws in them at the end of the thoughts.

Iris was a strong child. Living on your own did wonders for survival. But when it was quiet, and she wasn`t in danger from rampaging Sawsbuck, she wished that she had a family, and a proper home. It was a lonely and boring life once you got used to it.

Iris supposed she was being selfish and child-like. She had chosen not to let Leona adopt her, or take her back to the orphanage.

But still…

"I wish my life would get better." She murmured.

**Lumin**

"You see?" Shauna waved her arms around, nearly hitting Nancy in the head.

Now that light shone in the forest, it was easy to see her golden hair that reached her thighs, and her pale skin and perfect complexion.

"Be nice to them." Murmured Nancy, pushing back her waist length chocolate-brown curls. Her skin was more creamy, but it was easy to say she was just as beautiful as Shauna, in her child-like and innocent way.

Shauna ignored her. "Every single one of them feels it. As members of the E.W.T.S., it is your _duty_ to teach them." She stabbed her finger first at the mirror that lay on the ground showing them the girls, then the five Eevees that sat around it.

They all paused, hearing Danielle`s yell. "Hey, people who came to _help_?"

"But there hasn`t been witches for a hundred years!" piped up a brave one.

Shauna`s eyes blazed. "Look at them, you useless fur balls!" she screeched. "They are OVERFLOWING with the magic. If you don't teach them, they will DIE."

"Help will be appreciated greatly!" called Danielle from the distance, the sounds of the battles echoing to them.

With a sniff, Shauna ran over to her friend, who was battling the serpent demon.

Danielle leapt around, making the snake tangled up between the trees, dressed in a black jumpsuit, and wielding her sword. Shauna had always wondered how Danielle had kept her face devoid of emotion in every battle. Then she frowned.

"You called me over to fight a worm?"

"No, I called you to cleanse the area after."

"After what?"

"After _this!_"

And with that, she sliced off the head of the serpent, making black blood gush out everywhere.

"Gross."

"I know."

After the boring process of instructing her spirits to clean up the mess, they both strolled over back to the Mirror Clearing.

When they arrived, they found Nancy sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"They said they`ll do it." Nancy practically sang with joy.

Danielle faced them, her face serious. "You realize this is dangerous?"

Instead of answering, the Eevees jumped into the mirror, passing the surface like sinking into a pond.

Shauna looked back at her companions. "Think they can do it?" her voice was uncertain, and shaking. Damn. Weakness.

Nancy smiled. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "They`re normal types, aren`t they?"

Danielle and Shauna exchanged looks. "Those poor girls will be dead by next week."

"I bet a hundred dollars that the last longer."

"You`re on."

"What does E.W.T.S. stand for?"

They jumped, startled by Nancy`s sudden and random question.

"Eevee Witch Teaching Program." Answered Shauna, once she scolded her ghosts for not warning her in advance. "Angela started it for young, out-of-control-witches."

"Where are the boys?"

Danielle smiled a tired smile. "Hopefully, they`ll be doing their duties. At the worst," she paused. "At the worst, they`re filming another 'Welcome Back' movie."

Nancy, satisfied with the false answer, skipped ahead.

Shauna shot Danielle a sideways glance.

"I don`t plan on telling her that they have to rescue the young Witches."

"You don`t want her to worry."

"Don`t be ridiculous."

"Softy"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
